Rainy Day
by Efoe Crazy Chic
Summary: This is a Mimato! Matt Cheated on Mimi with Sora, See how Mimi deals with it! What will she do? well read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Riany Day  
written by: Efoe Crazy Chic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: My frist songfic so be nice!  
P.S: *....*= songs (da lyricz)  
  
*When I think about the first time  
I thought I'd found someone who cared for me  
But things were not as they appeared to be*  
Mimi was staring at a picture of her and Matt. The picture was taking when they were still going out, but now they weren't and it was all cause of Matt. If he wouldnt of cheating on her with Sora, then all of this wouldnt of happend, and they would still be a happy couple.  
  
Mimi thought of the happy times of her and Matt. A tear started to roll down her delicate cheeks.   
One tear turned into two, and two turned into 10, and the next thing you know she couldnt stop crying.  
  
*Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
Rainy day man*  
  
!Flashback!  
Mimi was outside of Matt's apartment, she wanted to surprise him by spending a nice long weekend with him. She toke out Matt's house keys and unlocked the door to Matt's apartment.(Matt gave Mimi his apartment keys k.)   
"Hey Matt guess who!??"   
Mimi could hear strange noises in Matt's room so she went and check it out, but to her surprise she saw Matt, her boyfriend, and Sora, her bestest friend in the world! In the same bed as him, her boyfriend!  
"Wait Mimi i can explain!" Matt shouted to Mimi. But it was too late. She was gone.  
  
!End of flashback!  
  
*Ever since I can remember  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
Always been the one to see me through  
Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
Rainy day man  
Always been the one to see me through*  
!Flashback!(when Mimi and Matt where a lil kid like 10 yr old)  
  
Mimi was playing in the park with Matt. They've been best friends since the day they were born. They were insepretable. Matt was like a brother to Mimi.   
One day when they were in gr 7, Matt asked Mimi out and she was sooo happy! She was gonna go out with the guy of her dreams. But what she didnt know was that her dream was going to be shattered.  
  
!End of Flashback!  
  
"Matt! Why did you do this to me?? I really loved you and you broke my heart in half!" Mimi asked her self. She tore her picture in half and threw it away. "Its your lost Matt, I thought you felt the same way as i do but i guess i was wrong."   
  
*Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man*  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHHA ma first songfic!!! hehe tell me wut u think of it k? well anyways... yes this is a real song, its off of sailor moon! Lol if ya like da song u can download it on Kazaa and all that. n e wayz the song is called Rainy Day Man. ~Toodlez!~ 


	2. What a day!

What a day!  
written by azn chick!  
  
A/N: Hey ppl!!! I decided to make the first part of my story a songfic and then continue the story as a normal fic! Well i just couldnt stand it being a Sorato or wutever so im going to make it a Mimato!!! :D hehe well stay toon! many more chapterz to come!  
  
Now ON with DA STORY!!!  
p.s: [...]=sum1z POV  
+...+= Action  
[Mimi POV]  
  
(Coffee Shop)  
  
Sigh...this is a really boring day... I can't believe it! Why would Matt do this to me! +Sinff Sniff+ looks like i got to change school now. I won't be able to live another day knowing that Matt goes to my school. Maybe i should move to America! No one will miss me anyways. I mean Sora probly hates me! Thats why she probly made Matt hers.  
And the others... they don't talk to me anymore... they all ignore me! +sigh+ I hate my life!  
  
(Mimi's House)  
  
"Maybe i should go visit mom and dad back in New York. Im sure it'll keep my mind off of things.  
Maybe i should just move back there while im at it. I kinda do miss my NY friends alot now.  
+Sigh+ Whatever im sure i'll think of something sooner or later."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Next Morning at school)  
  
(A/N: still Mimi's POV)  
  
I walked over to my locker and stuff my books and toke out my backpack and got ready for my first class in the morning, Gym.  
We were playing volleyball in gym today so maybe i'll take my anger out on the ball.  
  
"Hmmm 40 more mins left, maybe i should go to the cafe for some breakfest."  
  
As I walked down the stairs of my school cafe, i saw Matt and Sora making out on one of the lunch tables. My eyes started to water, but i blinked them away.  
  
"Ugh gross, remind me never sit at that table ever."  
  
I walked over to the line to buy my self some breakfest, and i could hear people whispering about me, saying and laughing that Matt, the most popular guy cheated on me. I dont see how thats funny, but some people here are pretty gay. A girl walked by me a bumped me on by accident but i kinda lost my anger.  
  
"Watch where your going bitch!."  
  
"Well sorry! It was an accident! Geez someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning!"The girl said and walked away.  
  
" What the FUCK are you all staring at!?"  
  
Everyone then turned away, and started whispering again.  
  
Geez i lost it again! im giving myself a bad reputation! +sigh+ whatever... life is pointless anyways.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi went and sit down at a table and started eating her eggs and becon that she just brought from the cafe.  
  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
Tai,Kari,T.K,Sora,Matt,Cody,Davis,Ken,and Yolie came up to Mimi's table.  
  
Tai- "Hey Mimi that was mean of you! The girl said she was sorry! You dont have to blame her for your mustakes! i mean she did say get out of the way."   
Kari- "Yah Mimi. What you did wasnt very nice."  
Sora- "Listen Mimi I still want to be friends with you, but not when your this Bitchy."  
Mimi-" well excuse me! I think i can be bitchy if i want! And i dont care if you dont want to be my friend our not! You cant tell me how to act! who died and made you queen of the world!" (Yah! Go Mimi! No offence sora loverz.)  
Matt- "Listen! Leave my girlfriend out of this!"  
Mimi- " I would of leave her out of it, but hey! She was the one that called me bitchy, and said if im going to act like this she wont be my friend anymore! I mean do i give a fuck if she wants to be my friend or not. Cause i don't!"  
Sora- " Look i was just tring to be nice!"  
Mimi- " Nice?? Yah right trying to be a Whore is more like it! But sora hunny you shouldnt try being like a hoe or a slut or a whore, cause u sure dont have the body for it!"  
Matt- "BITCH! Sora has tried notthing but be a friend in need! And this is how you thank her!!!"  
Mimi- "Thank her?!? Why should i thank her! She sure hasnt been much of a friend! She did know that we were going out when u cheated on me with her! And she knows how much i luved you! And you call that being a friend in need???? Well pssh yah right a friend in need my ass!"  
  
With that Mimi Walked out of the cafe.  
  
Matt- "UGH i can't believe her!"  
Sora- "Shes right tho... I mean would a friend go and make out with your boyfriend when i know how much she luvs him?"  
Matt- " Listen Sora, that was the past so lets try and forget bout it."  
Sora- "Yah maybe your right..."  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHA ya liked it!?? well tell me if you like it or not! And dont review me telling me that i gots grammer mustakes and spelling mustakes ok, cuz i noe im not the best at it but i tried and i noe i got lotz of mustakes and i dun give. So n e wayz i dont know if should send Mimi to america for a few days and let her meet a guy n bring him back to japan and it made matt jelouse....i dunno. If ya want me to do dat then tell me! Toodlez~ 


End file.
